Returning
by habie22
Summary: Ginny returns to the wizarding after bumping into Ron and Hermione in a book store. Little do they know they reason why she left and who her mystery guy is.hpgw Sorry summary sucks
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Smash! The clock laid on the floor in pieces.

19 year old Ginny Wealsey slowly pulled herself out of bed. Yawning she repairs the clock and pokes her head into the next room.

There sleeping in his bed was her pride and joy James. Seeing him sleeping she takes this chance to have a shower and get ready. This was like a morning ritual for her fixing the clock, checking on James and the getting ready.

An hour later Ginny comes out of the bathroom fully ready. Once again she pokes her head in James room but this time finds his green eyes staring at her with a smile on his face.

"Good morning James," she says walking over to him, and picking him up.

"Murnin mamma."

"Let's go get you some breakfast so I can drop you off and get to work." she says while ruffling his black hair making it more messy.

During breakfast she couldn't help to think how much James looks like his father, which caused many good and bad memories to flood her mind. It had been 3 years and four months since Ginny left the wizarding world without saying goodbye, and it's been two years and four months since James was born. She begins to remember the night James was concived like it was yesterday.

Flashback

It was the end of Ginny's fifth year, and everyone in Gryffindor tower was celebrating. All most everyone was drunk including her.

She was standing there talking with some friends when he comes behind her wrapping an arm around her waist. "What do you say we get out of here?" he asked. She nodded shyly.

She was brought out of her memory by screaming

"Sshh James its okay," she says picking him up. "Lets get you to Courtney's now."

Courtney was Ginny's best friend, she meet her a month after she left and the two of them became inseparable since then. A bonus was she was only one year older and had a boy James age too.

* * *

After exchanging greetings with Courtney she left for her job. Ginny had two jobs she was a writer for a newspaper during the weekdays and worked at a bookstore in the heart of London on the weekends.

She arrived at the bookstore at exactly nine o'clock and was greeted by her boss Tyler.

"Hey Ginny."

"Hi Tyler."

"So how's James?"

"He's doing good, how are your wife and kids?"

"Their doing good."

She nodded and left to sort the new books out.

Today the bookstore was fairly busy. She counted about 100 people who've been here and it wasn't even 12 o'clock. She thought that today was going good in till she heard them.

"Oh look at this book Ron."

"Ya nice," he said sounding like he wasn't paying attention.

What the hell are they doing in muggle London. Shit I forgot Hermione was muggle born. Stay clam Ginny they haven't seen or noticed you yet, maybe if I just walk to the other side of the store I'll get lucky. Slowly she started walking to the other side.

"Excuse me miss." Nope no luck. She took a deep breath and turned around, facing them for the first time in almost three and a half years.

"Hi what can I help you with?" she asked trying to keep her nerves down.

"Ginny?" they both said at the same time.

She nodded.

Hermione squealed and hugged her, while Ron stared at her like she was a deatheater.

"I can't breath."

"Oops sorry," said Hermione releasing her.

Ron still stared at her and whispered. "Where have you been?"

"I've been in London."

They didn't respond. She quickly thought of an excuse to get away from them.

"Well I have to get back to work."

"Wait Ginny."

"What Ron?"

"Come back to the Burrow for lunch please."

"I don't know Ron."

"Please, you don't know how much everyone is missing you."

She thought about it for a minute she really did miss her mom, dad and her brothers.

"Fine, but just for lunch. Errr.. give me a second to talk to my boss."

"Ok."

She walked over to Tyler and asked him for the afternoon off since she hasn't seen her brother in three and a half years, which he agreed to.

When she came back to Hermione and Ron they were quietly whispering to each other like they where plotting a mass murder.

"Ummm… he said its fine."

"Great," said Hermione with a smile plastered on her face.

"Lets get going then," said Ron grabbing both of their arms, and leading them out of the shop and to an ally. Crack!

* * *

When they apparated to the Burrow, Ginny got her first good look at it, but unfortunately for her she became really nervous and began to think it was best to leave. Hermione and Ron both noticed this and dragged her into the Burrow. 

"Mum, me and Hermione are home," shouted Ron.

Mrs. Weasley came bursting into the kitchen pulling Ron and Hermione into a bone crushing hug. When she let go of him she finally noticed that Ginny was standing in the kitchen looking like she was going to faint.

"My baby girl your home," she shouted pulling her into a bone crushing hug and then proceeded to break down into tears.

"Mum I can't breath." What is with everyone trying to squeeze me to death, she thought.

"Oh sorry dear, it just I'm so happy to see you."

"Me too."

"Well come on you three lets eat."

They all grabbed a seat and started filling their plate with food.

"So what have I missed for the last three and a half years?"

"Well me and Hermione are getting married," Ron answered.

"That's amazing I'm so happy for you guys."

"Thanks Ginny."

"Oh Bill got married to Fleur and they have a one year old daughter, Charlie is also engaged, Fred and Geroge are dating Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson, and Percy is married too."

"Wow I've missed a lot."

All three of them nodded.

"What about you Ginny? Anyone special in your life." asked Mrs.Weasley.

"Err well I've been seeing a guy named James for the last two years and four months." What it wasn't a total lie.

"I have to meet this James," said Mrs. Wealsey.

"Errrr…sure mom."

Awkward silence was what followed after her response Ron looked like he wanted to get up from table and find this James guy and beat him in till he got it through his head no one dates Ginny. Hermione was studying her to see if see could detect any other emotion besides nervousness and her mom well she just looked happy to have her baby girl back. Hermione broke the silence,

"So Ginny do you work fulltime at the bookstore?"

"No it's just a weekend job, I write for a newspaper during the weekdays, what do you and Ron do?"

"I'm an auror," stated Ron.

"I work in the department of magical law enforcement."

She nodded. They all went back to eating Ginny began to wonder what happened to Voldemort. When lunch finished she decided to ask.

"Umm… guys what happened to Voldemort?"

"Harry defeated him two years ago."

"That's awesome."

They continued talking well into the afternoon; they talked about qudditch, Ron and Hermiones wedding, even a little about James and of course Mrs. Weasley trying to get Ginny to move back in. Which she politely declined. Ginny looked at her watch. Shit she was supposes to pick James up 20 minutes ago.

"Sorry guys but I have to go and get James."

"Ok dear. How about you and James come to dinner on Monday the whole family is going to be there."

"Fine, just don't tell anyone you've seen me."

All three of them nodded.

"Bye." Crack she was gone.

"Do you think we should have told her Harry killed Voldemort because of her?" asked Ron.

Hermione and Mrs. Weasley shook their heads.

* * *

When she finally got home with James she set him down in front of the TV and turned on Go! Diego Go!, which he clapped for. 

Ginny layed on the couch and went over todays events that's when it hit her she agreed to go to dinner and bring James along with her. Great now my mom is going to think I am a scarlet woman for sure. I only got 2 days to think of an excuse.

* * *


	2. The Burrow

Chapter 2

Monday. Today is the day I die she thought while writing her article for the paper. James was next to her playing on the ground. It was about 3 o'clock in the afternoon meaning in an hour and half she would die. She had decided yesterday she would bring James and say that he magical appeared one day on porch and hopefully that would work. She turned and looked at James.

"Hey buddy lets give you a bath and get you and I ready."

He just looked at her.

An hour and 25 minutes later she paced the room back and forth.

"Is muma alright?" he asked.

"Yes James I'm fine but we need to get going."

She picked him up and disapparated to the Burrow's back door. She put him down.

"Now be a good boy for mum and wait here for a minute."

He nodded.

"Good."

Ginny walked into the kitchen to see her whole family (even Percy) there with their wife's/girlfriends and kids.

"Ginny," they all said at the same time jumping out of their chairs to hug her.

After everyone had their turn to hug her and ask her where she had been, they all sat back down.

"Ginny dear where's James?" asked Mrs.Weasley.

"Who's James?" asked all her brothers at the same time except Ron.

"Her boyfriend," replied Ron. Upon hearing this all her brothers started cracking their knuckles.

"He's outside er… let me just go get him."

She turned and left the kitchen. Everyone wanting to meet this guy followed her to the door, but didn't go outside.

"James hunny its safe to come in there's nothing to be afraid of," said Ginny.

"What a loser he's afraid of us," said Ron while laughing. All the boys agreed and where laughing with him.

After a few minutes Ginny came in, by herself making her family wonder where James was.

"So where is he?" asked Fred or was it George who knows.

"James come out please."

The little boy with green eyes and messy black hair stepped out from behind her legs. Everyone's mouths dropped to the floor when they saw him.

"Errr…James say hi to everyone," she said nervously.

He waved at them then clinged to Ginny's leg.

"He looks exactly like Harry," said Hermione.

Great looks like my excuse won't work now good going Hermione.

"Mumma who is Harry?" asked James.

"Oh he's no one son for you to worry your pretty little head over it," she replied picking him up.

"Let me see my grandson," said Mrs. Weasley taking James away from Ginny.

Hermione came up to Ginny and whispered,

"He doesn't know Harry is his father."

She shook her head.

"Does Harry know about him?"

She shook her head again. "He doesn't need to know" was all she said.

"We will talk about this later ok Ginny. I want to know everything."

"Ok."

Ginny looked over to see everyone crowded around James. James had the biggest grin on his face she had ever seen. After a while Ron's stomach began growling.

"So where is the food?" asked Ron.

They all grabbed a chair at the table. Mr. Weasley conjured up a high chair for James and placed it next to Ginny. Dinner started off pleasantly in till it was the middle of dinner when a crack was heard.

"Sorry I'm late everyone," said a familiar voice.

"Harry," greeted everyone.

"Don't worry about it Harry," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Mumma I thought you said Harry was no one," said James.

Everyone stopped looking at Harry and turned their attention to James including Harry.

Harry looked at the little boy at the table and was dumbstrucked; it was like looking in the mirror except he was younger and had no scar. Where did this kid come from wondered Harry.

"Err…like I said before James Harry is no one you need to worry your pretty little head about."

"but mumma."

"No buts young man, eat your dinner."

"Yes mumma."

Harry now turned his attention to the young lady at the table. She had red hair that reached the middle of her back, brown eyes and a great body. It then dawned on Harry. No it couldn't be her, he thought.

"Ginny." He gaped at her.

"Oh…er hi Harry," she said causally while trying to get James to eat.

Wait a minute did I just say hi to Harry, oh shit what the hell is he doing here. I think its times to take James and run for the hills.

She looked at him straight in the eyes and saw lust, desire, hurt and longing in them. Everyone was now looking at the two of them including James. Ginny tarred her eyes away from Harry and back to James. She picked him up.

"Mum I'm going to spend the night here if you don't mind."

"Not at all dear you know where your room is."

She nodded and headed out of the kitchen hitting Harry's shoulder on the way causing shivers to go up both of their spines.

She went into her old bedroom and locked the door.

In the kitchen Harry was still staring at the spot Ginny and the boy named James where.

"Harry dear are you alright?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Who was that boy, why does he look like me and why is named after my father." Was his response.

"Sorry Harry all I can say he is Ginny's son and if you want more information you're going to have to go to Ginny about that one," said Hermione. She wasn't going to let any of these idiots say something stupid and plus they didn't even know the whole story.

"Fine, I'll go ask her now." His frustration was rising.

"Again sorry Harry I'm actually going to go talk to her right now."

"Don't you think what I've got to ask her is more important," he said his voice getting higher.

"I don't know Harry; I know your probably thinking he's your son. But here's a question for you do you even remember sleeping with her?"

He thought about it for a while honestly he didn't remember.

"No, but that is why it is so important for me to ask."

"Well to bad for you." With that she ran out of the kitchen. Harry fell into a chair. This was just too much for his head. The love of his life is back. And then there's that little boy who looked like him. God do I ever need a drink.

"Ginny open the door," said Hermione.

Ginny unlocked the door and opened it.

"What do you want Hermione?"

"To talk. I want to know everything."

"Fine if you want to talk you need to get someone to watch James. I don't want him to hear."

She nodded. "Give me one minute to go get someone."

"Make sure its not Harry."

Again she nodded before running off.

* * *

Hermione ran back into the kitchen.

"Ginny needs someone to watch James while we talk."

Harry jumped at this opportunity it would give him time to find out who this kid is.

"I'll do it."

"Oh sorry Harry ummm… she doesn't want you too."

"Why not I have a right." He shouted.

"She didn't say and you have no right you don't even know if its your kid, so just leave it."

That shut him up.

"So who will watch him?"

"I'll do it," said Ron.

"Okay Ron, lets go then."

He got up and mouthed "I'm sorry" to Harry and followed Hermione out of the kitchen.

"Open up Ginny."

Ginny opened the door.

Hermione came in followed closely by Ron. He went over to James and picked him up.

"I'll talk to you two later."

They both nodded.

As soon as Ron closed the door Ginny cast a privacy spell.

"Ok so what do you want to know Hermione?"

"How did this happen?"

"Do you remember the end of my 5th year or 6th for you."

She nodded.

"Remember the party."

She nodded again.

"Well I was drunk so was Harry anyway we went to his dorm room and well one thing led to another."

"But why did you leave."

"Because I was scared. How would you have felt if you found out your pregnant, you don't even know if the guy even remembers that night, you don't know if he feels the same about you and I didn't want him to have to worry about one more in his life, but also I didn't want anyone to know."

She nodded. "You could have told me."

"Ya but I was afraid you would have told Ron and then he would have told Harry."

"Ok well I think you need to talk to Harry, he's pretty upset."

"Fine, can you watch James while we talk."

"Sure, I"ll go get Harry."

* * *

A/N: Well I hope you liked it I may do some more tweaking to it sometime this weekend. I am also looking for a beta so if you are interested message me or e-mail me at meaghan-photmail(dot)com


End file.
